Pernikahan Kita
by Faiara
Summary: <html><head></head>Cinta mereka terikat dalam dua cincin, resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup-semati dalam ikatan pernikahan. levi/eren;</html>


Cerita picisan yang ditulis saat pikiran dan hati galau maksimal. Alur agak absurd dan lompat-lompat. Adegan _cheesy _dan bahasa galau lebay.

Silahkan membaca. Hati-hati ketularan betapa galaunya saya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime

rate T untuk M/M pairing

Levi ; Eren

.

Pernikahan Kita

.

.

.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di atap sebuah gedung teater megah yang sering digunakan untuk pertunjukkan musik. Waktu itu, Eren hanyalah bocah lima belas tahun yang sedang mengenyam bangku pendidikan SMA Sina dan terpaksa menghadiri konser karena orang tuanya. Levi adalah seorang konduktor orkestra yang sedang kabur dari pertunjukkan. Kalau bukan karena kebosanan, mungkin saat itu, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu dan menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap gedung yang menjadi tempat mereka pertama kali saling kenal. Tujuh tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Malam ini, angin terasa hangat dan langit berhias bintang-bintang. Bulan purnama mengintip di balik sederet awan, namun cahayanya seolah enggan meredup untuk menerangi sepasang anak manusia yang saling berdiri berhadapan.

Eren tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Levi berlutut di hadapannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dan memperlihatkan dua cincin perak dengan liukan garis sebagai aksen pemanis di dalamnya. Ia hampir menangis, namun pada akhirnya tidak kuasa menahan air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir saat akhirnya kekasihnya itu mengatakan,

"Eren, _will you marry me?_"

Eren jelas tahu kalau Levi adalah manusia yang paling angkuh sejagat raya. Meski badannya cebol, laki-laki itu memiliki harga diri selangit. Ia pantang berlutut di hadapan orang, meminta maaf, atau bahkan kata terima kasih saja tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Levi juga sama sekali bukan orang yang romantis, malah Eren sering mendengar beragam kalimat tidak pantas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi lihat sekarang, siapapun pasti akan takjub ketika melihat hal ini. Levi sedang berlutut di hadapan Eren, tangan menadah dengan kotak cincin di atasnya. Wajah angkuh datarnya tetap di sana, tapi bukan Eren namanya kalau ia tidak bisa melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan di dalam obsidian seorang Levi.

Jadi setelah menghapus air mata, Eren mengangguk dengan mantap. Tersenyum layaknya orang paling bahagia di dunia, menghambur ke pelukan Levi dan berkata,

"Ya."

Levi menunjukkan senyum paling lebar nan tulus yang pernah Eren lihat. Ia mengecup bibir ranumnya, dan cumbuan mereka disaksikan bulan bintang.

.

.

.

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas ketika Eren berlari ke depan mimbar dan memutar tubuh sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar—senyum kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Mata hijaunya memuaskan diri memperhatikan keindahan interior gereja—jendela-jendela raksasa yang menampilkan jelas pemandangan danau di luar, lampu gantung besar berwarna emas di tengah ruangan, dan langit-langit tinggi seperti lukisan keramik penuh warna. Putaran tubuhnya terhenti, dan pandangannya kembali terpusat pada belahan jiwanya yang berdiri di depannya.

Eren menyunggingkan senyuman bahagianya sekali lagi, "Tidak salah kau pilih gereja ini, Levi. Aku suka, apalagi dengan piano itu—" kakinya melangkah ke arah _grand piano _putih gading di sebelah kanan mimbar, "karena kita sudah di sini, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku?"

Melihat calon pendamping hidupnya itu menatap dengan wajah memohon, dan karena hari ini dan kedepannya adalah hari yang patut dibahagiakan—Levi bergerak mendekati piano itu dan duduk di kursi kecilnya. Eren ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku main dan kau yang bernyanyi." Perintah.

"Tapi suaraku jelek—"

"Sudah berapa kali kita bermain musik seperti ini dan memangnya aku pernah berkomentar soal suara jelekmu, bocah?"

Eren merengut. "Kau baru saja bilang kalau suaraku itu jelek, Levi."

"Bernyanyilah." Dan jemari-jemari lincah Levi bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano gading. Mendentingkan not-not balok dari sebuah lagu romantis—

Eren mendengus, lalu menarik nafas dan mulai menyanyi.

_"From this moment…_

_…life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on…<em>

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you"<em>

.

.

.

"Taraaa!"

Eren termangu ketika tirai merah itu tersibak. Bukan karena ia melihat Hanji dalam balutan _dress _berbentuk apel dengan motif wajah titan. Bukan karena ia melihat Armin mengenakan _dress _putih elegan dan wajahnya cantik rupawan karena dipoles make up hingga sanggup membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dari perempuan _tulen_. Bukan, bukan karena alasan itu ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Mata indahnya hanya terpaku pada objek yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depannya, menjadi _centre of attention _bagi siapapun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang akan ia kenakan di hari pernikahannya.

Eren merasakan sebersit tenaga imajiner mendorong punggungnya untuk maju. Perlahan, tubuhnya mendekat pada gaun pengantin yang dibuat khusus untuknya oleh Hanji. Pemuda itu menatap dalam mata sahabat lama calon mempelainya, dalam hening mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar kepadanya.

"Kau suka, Eren?" Hanji bertanya lembut.

Jemari-jemari Eren menelusuri bagian dada dari gaun pengantinnya. Kain sutra halus dan renda-renda berpola manis dengan taburan kristal swarovski dan payet-payet mutiara mungil yang menambah kesan elegan. Lengan gaun itu rendah, dibuat dengan kain _silklace. _Detil pada bagian pinggang hingga rok besar bermodel tumpuk yang mengembang tidak luput dari perhatiannya. "Ya. Aku—aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Hanji. Gaun ini—ini sangat cantik."

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang pantas mengenakan ini, Eren." Bibir wanita itu mengulum senyum, "Tidak mudah membuat gaun pengantin yang pas untuk pria, dan ini kali pertamaku membuatnya. Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak suka."

"Tidak, Hanji. Justru aku yang khawatir apakah aku pantas mengenakan gaun secantik ini—"

"Kau pantas, Eren." Armin menyela, mendekati sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Tahu tidak? Pada gaun ini, tersimpan kasih sayang kita untukmu."

Eren geming, menatap gaun itu sekali lagi.

Armin berbagi tatapan sejenak dengan Hanji. Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk pada satu bagian renda di bagian perut, "Ada motif berbentuk kentang di sini, itu hasil jahitan Sasha." Ia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, menunjuk bagian pinggang dari kanan hingga ke kiri. "Motif salju dibuat Annie, di kirinya ada motif abstrak buatan Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner, Ymir, Berthold—ah, yang punya Marco cukup rapi, sih."

Eren tersenyum lebar membayangkan teman-temannya bersusah payah untuk sekadar 'menyumbang jahitan' pada gaun pengantinnya. Ia sedikit merunduk dan memperhatikan memang ada motif hasil karya teman-temannya itu, namun tidak terlihat karena bagian _torso _gaun tertutupi kristal-kristal swarovski. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada bagian atas perut yang ditunjuk Armin.

"Di tengah sini, Krista, aku dan Mikasa membuat _pattern_ bunga mawar. Kita tidak memberikan jahitan pada bagian dada karena kalau jelek akan terlihat mencolok."

Kedua sahabat itu berbagi tawa. Eren sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka. Ia sudah banyak dibantu oleh sahabat karibnya ini.

Hanji Smith mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda itu dengan sebuah dehaman singkat.

"Waktunya untuk _fitting, _Eren _Ackerman_."

Rona merah menghias pipi coklat Eren, "A-aku belum resmi menikah, Hanji."

"_Soon-to-be Ackerman, then_." Armin mengulas senyum iseng—jarang sekali malaikat sepertinya bisa menggoda seperti itu, tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Hanji ikut pasang wajah jahil.

Rona merah sudah sampai ke telinga Eren. Dengan langkah seribu dia berlari ke kamar pas.

.

.

.

Eren langsung suram begitu jari telunjuk Levi mendarat sekenanya pada karangan bunga _red carnation, fressia river, purple hydrangea, pink tulip, _dan _red poppies._ Eren tahu bahwa pria itu memilihnya asal-asalan. Mungkin karena Levi merasa tidak betah. Mungkin karena mereka sedang berada di toko bunga yang pemiliknya dulu adalah saingan Eren—dan sekarang sedang menatap mereka dari jauh—jadi Levi merasa diperhatikan terus. Tahu apa nama toko bunga ini? _Ral's Floral Design._

Ah, wanita itu masih belum bisa _move on_, rupanya.

Perhatian Eren kembali pada gambar buket yang ditunjuk Levi. Sekilas, memang karangan itu memberikan kesan hangat, lembut, dan unik—namun Eren sedikit mengerti bahasa bunga, karena itu ia kurang suka dengan arti dalam bunga anyelir merahnya yang dominan. Dasar Levi yang sama sekali tidak romantis—atau apa dirinya yang terlalu mempersoalkan hal-hal detil?

"Aku tidak suka yang itu. Levi, apa kau tahu apa arti dari bunga anyelir merah?" tanya Eren, seraya menatap karangan bunga merah hangat itu.

Levi hanya mengangkat bahu. Eren kembali membalikkan halaman-halaman pada katalog berisi gambar buket bunga pernikahan.

"Artinya adalah duka kehilangan. Karangan bunga anyelir merah sering diletakkan di dekat nisan-nisan orang yang baru meninggal. Kelopaknya bertebaran di tempat pemakaman."

Levi diam. Melirik pada pengantinnya dari tablet yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah memenuhinya.

Jadi Levi menyingkirkan tablet dan agak mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Sesekali tangannya memberhentikan gerakan tangan Eren yang sedang membalik halaman, menatap beberapa karangan yang tergambar di sana, lalu membalikkan halamannya lagi. Eren memperhatikan kelakuan Levi yang kini serius memilih buket bunga—_lagi merajuk, kayaknya_.

Gerakan tangan mereka terhenti pada sebuah halaman di akhir katalog. Buket bunga _lilium casablanca, white roses, daisies_ dan diikat dengan kain putih berhias liukan-liukan garis hijau yang terikat seperti pita. Cantik dan klasik. Putih memberikan kesan suci yang terpancar dari warna bunga-bunga penyusunnya. Eren melirik Levi yang tersenyum tipis, seketika tahu apa artinya.

Buket bunga putih itu akan terlihat cocok dengan gaun pengantin sewarna gading Eren.

.

.

.

Levi menatapi desain kartu undangan mereka dengan mata menyipit. Eren yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya mengerucutkan bibir—tahu kalau sang konduktor orkestra cebol ini tidak suka dengan pilihan desain kartu undangan untuk para tamu mereka.

"Bocah, kenapa pilihannya mencolok seperti ini—yang melihatnya saja bisa sakit mata." Levi menunjuk pada kartu-kartu berwarna merah terang, lalu berpindah pada kartu berwarna pastel. "Terlalu feminim. Pita _pink_ apa ini? Heh." Ia mencibir.

Eren pasang wajah sebal, "Lalu kau maunya yang seperti apa?"

Tangan Levi bergerak membalik halaman desain kartu undangan yang diberikan Krista, yang merupakan salah satu karyawan dari _wedding organizer_ sewaan mereka. Tangannya berhenti pada halaman kartu undangan berwarna gelap—seketika telunjuknya mendarat pada kartu berwarna hitam. "Ini bagus."

Eren memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini mau mengundang tamu ke acara pernikahan atau ke acara pemakaman?"

"Bagaimana kalau keduanya?"

"Levi!" Pasangan dari nama yang di panggil itu kesal, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau warna hitam. Kau ini sudah suram jadi jangan membawa efek suram ke pesta pernikahan kita—oke aku minta maaf!" Eren beringsut menjauh ke sisi lain sofa saat Levi dengan tatapan ganas berdiri dan mendekatinya.

Levi duduk lagi di sofa. Wajah kalem-tapi-tetap-suram khas dirinya. Ia memperhatikan Eren yang kembali mencari-cari desain kartu undangan yang bisa disetujui mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Eren tersenyum sumringah, "Yang ini bagus, kan?"

Levi melihat kartu yang ditunjuk Eren dan sekedar senyum singkat. "Lumayan. Baik, yang itu saja."

Akhirnya, pilihan mereka jatuh pada kartu undangan berwarna dasar setengah hitam dan hijau muda. Motif tanaman meliuk menambah estetikanya. Sebuah pita berwarna krem terikat pada ujung kiri kartu undangan. Kombinasi elemen yang simpel memberikan kesan tegas namun lembut secara bersamaan.

Di pinggir kanan tengah undangan, terukir nama mempelai dan pengantinnya, serta sebuah _quote _yang mewakili keduanya.

_Our Wedding_

_Levi & Eren_

_._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
>for better for worse,<em>

_ I will love you with every beat of my heart _

.

.

.

"Khusus untuk kalian, kuberikan diskon!"

Eren tersenyum lebar—setengah karena ia berhasil mendapat kue pernikahan idamannya, setengahnya lagi karena tabungannya dan Levi bisa sedikit terhemat—dan memeluk gadis berambut coklat yang menjadi penanggung jawab katering di hari besar perayaannya.

"Bocah, dekorasi apa itu? Singkirkan semua dekorasi kue yang tidak bisa dimakan. Kue itu ada untuk menjadi santapan." Levi yang sedang duduk di sisi lain ruangan dalam toko _Braus's Pattiserie & Confectionarie _milik keluarga Sasha, menunjuk pada beberapa tingkat kue pernikahan mereka. "Bahkan aku yakin setengahnya akan habis dimakan oleh pembuatnya sendiri."

Eren mendengus, melirik calon suaminya yang asik duduk minum kopi. "Levi! Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sasha karena dia membuatkan kue ini secara khusus untuk kita, dan diberi diskon juga!" Matanya melirik pada ragam ornamen manis di setiap tingkatan kue berwarna putih dan biru itu. Hiasan bunga mawar putih, taburan mutiara, bintang laut, kerang dan pasir yang terbuat dari _icing _tampak sangat cantik dan memberikan kesan segar—seperti laut, yang menjadi tema kuenya.

"Levi-san, semua ornamen itu bisa dimakan karena terbuat dari krim dan gula. Aku tahu kau tidak mau repot untuk harus mencopot hiasan saat akan memotongnya." Sasha tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan sengit Levi , dan menunjuk pada tingkat teratas kue, "Tapi di sini, boleh juga jika ditambahkan patung miniatur kalian. Bagaimana menurutmu, Eren?" gadis bergelar _young pattissiere _terbaik di Austria setahun lalu itu kembali berdiskusi dengan teman sekaligus kliennya.

Eren mengangguk semangat, "Ya! Patungku dan Levi dalam busana pernikahan, seperti di setiap kue pengantin lainnya."

Sasha memangku pipi, memikirkan sesuatu, "Kurasa jika patung kalian mengenakan busana pernikahan di kue bertema laut ini, itu tidak akan cocok." Gadis kentang itu tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat wajah Eren yang langsung melesu, "Tenang saja, Eren. Ada alternatif lain kok."

Wajah temannya seketika kembali cerah, "Apa, Sha?"

Entah kenapa, Sasha mengatakan jawabannya dengan nada sangat antusias dan mata berbinar. "Temanya laut, jadi bagaimana kalau—patung kalian dengan model duyung?"

Entah kenapa, Eren menurut saja.

Di sisi lain, Levi nyaris tersedak kopinya.

.

.

.

Tinggal satu bulan sebelum hari besar mereka datang.

Pemuda yang menjadi calon mempelai _wanita—makna kiasannya—_menatap cermin di atas wastafel dalam kamar mandi apartemen yang ditinggalinya dan Armin.

Eren tersenyum paling lebar di pagi hari itu, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik Levi seutuhnya, secara resmi menikah di bawah restu keluarga, teman-teman, dan pastur yang memberkati mereka.

Ia baru saja akan menyikat gigi sebelum merasakan pusing hebat. Cepat-cepat tangannya meraih tabung plastik kecil berisi kapsul obat di saku celana. Namun terjatuh karena keseimbangannya goyah. Bunyi keras yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan tubuhnya dan lantai seolah seperti mengirim sinyal alarm kepada Armin yang langsung datang—reflek berteriak campuran kaget, khawatir dan takut—

Karena Eren tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Buru-buru Armin menelpon Jean yang tinggal dua lantai di bawah kamar apartemen mereka, ia tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk menggotong tubuh sahabat karibnya.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya itu datang, Armin memeriksa tubuh Eren, dan menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada luka. Safirnya berganti memperhatikan butiran kapsul hitam-kuning yang berserakan, dan ia menemukan tabung obatnya. Pemuda pirang itu hampir saja ikut pingsan saat membaca nama obat yang tertera di sana. Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir di universitas terbaik kota Sina, Armin jelas tahu apa kegunaan obat itu—

_obat keras penghilang sakit kepala, jika digunakan dalam jangka panjang berefek mematikan syaraf._

—yang seharusnya hanya diberikan untuk pasien yang memiliki penyakit parah pada otak.

Jean datang. Tidak terlalu terkejut menemukan Eren pingsan di lantai dingin kamar mandi, namun ia lebih terkejut dan bingung karena Armin meneteskan air mata dan terlihat panik—

"Bawa Eren kerumah sakit terdekat—" lirih, pemuda pirang itu menatap penuh kepanikan pada Jean, "SEKARANG!"

.

.

Eren meremat seprai yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Nyamannya bantal di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran duduk tidak bisa mengurangi ketegangan yang melanda tubuhnya. Ia sedang diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Armin—minus Jean yang cuma diam karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Mereka berdua baru tahu kalau ternyata malaikat bisa punya sisi menyeramkan—terlihat jelas dari aura hitam dan tatapan menusuk di wajah cantiknya.

Armin sedang marah. Dan luar biasa khawatir. Dan panik. _Dan sebenarnya sedang menahan tangis_—

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikan hal ini, Eren?"

Eren melirik safir berkilat hitam itu takut-takut, "Dua minggu yang lalu. Beberapa kali aku pernah jatuh atau tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, kau ingat kan?"

Armin menahan napas, "Ya—" tenggorokannya tercekat, "kupikir waktu itu hanya masalah sepele biasa, tapi ternyata—"

Armin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat. Kepala tertunduk menatapi lantai. Helaian rambut pirang panjang menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Lirihan permintaan maaf Eren membuat Armin kembali menatap mata hijau milik sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi perasaan apa yang tergambar dari sorot mata keduanya—

Eren memohon penuh harap, tangan meraih tangan pucat Armin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun—"

"Aku tidak bisa." Lirih, kepala pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Levi harus tahu. Semuanya harus tahu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami semua?"

"Karena aku ingin merayakan pernikahanku, Armin." cengkraman tangan Eren menguat, "Kumohon. Aku mohon, Armin."

Air mata keduanya tumpah. Armin membalas genggaman tangan Eren dengan meletakkan telapak tangan lain di pipi pemuda itu. "Eren…kenapa? Kenapa hal seburuk ini bisa terjadi padamu?"

Eren mulai terisak-isak, sebelah tangan diletakkan di atas punggung tangan Armin yang berada di pipinya, "Armin kumohon—" lirih isakannya terdengar menggema, "jangan beritahukan ini. Aku ingin menikah dengan Levi sebelum akhirnya aku—"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini, Eren—"

Satu sentakan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat cengkraman di tangannya terlepas. Armin cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari keluar. Ia membalas teriakan Eren yang memanggil namanya dengan bantingan pintu.

Eren menatap harap satu orang lain lagi di sana. Saksi lain yang tahu penyakit apa yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Jean—"

Yang dipanggil berdiri, menatap wajahnya dengan raut getir. "Armin benar. Maaf, Eren."

Eren ditinggal seorang diri di kamar rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Malam datang. Angin dingin menusuk-nusuk kulit mereka yang minim pakaian. Bintang-bintang tidak menyapa bumi sedikit pun. Tiada bulan yang biasa mengintip malu-malu.

Levi duduk di sebelah ranjang Eren. Sejak ia masuk, tidak ada yang bersuara. Ia adalah yang terakhir masuk dan menjenguk calon pendamping hidupnya—setelah teman-teman dan keluarga Jaeger-Ackerman keluar sambil mata sembab, sebagian masih meneteskan air mata.

Dan memang, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Tidak terkecuali Levi—yang hanya bisa menangis dalam hatinya.

Masih segar ingatannya siang tadi. Armin ditemani Jean datang dengan wajah kusut menggedor pintu kamar apartemennya di siang bolong.

.

.

_"Apa katamu?" Levi tidak tuli—namun entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin tuli saja sekalian. Levi tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat Armin—_

_"Levi-san," Armin terisak, "Eren baru tahu dua minggu lalu, namun dokter bilang kalau dia sudah sakit parah dan tidak bisa ditolong—"_

_"Hentikan." Levi menatap sengit pada bocah pirang yang sedang menangis hebat, tangan menggamit erat lengan kekasih di sebelahnya, "Kau jangan bermain drama. Apa Eren menyuruhmu melakukan akting konyol ini untuk melihat wajah menangisku?" geraman dalam suaranya tidak bisa ditahan. Levi marah. Bukan marah pada Armin, tapi marah pada semesta—jika seandainya berita itu benar—_

_"Aku tidak sedang berakting, Levi-san!" Armin berteriak frustasi. Tertekan dengan atmosfir berat dan berita tentang sahabatnya, "EREN SAKIT! EREN PUNYA TUMOR DI OTAKNYA DAN SISA HIDUPNYA HANYA SATU BULAN LAGI!"_

_-dan berita itu memang demikian benar adanya._

_Levi geming. Tidak bisa mendengar lanjutan kalimat berseling dengaan isakan, raungan dan tarikan nafas berat dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya._

_Eren sakit. Tumor Otak. Satu bulan. _

_Hanya itu yang terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya._

_Obsidiannya menatap safir Armin yang buram karena air mata. Tidak bisa menemukan setitik pun kebohongan di sana. Levi menjambak rambutnya sendiri—wajah seperti tercekik. _

_"Keluar."_

_Satu kata, dan itu cukup membuat sepasang pemuda itu bergegas keluar. Gontai, langkah Levi terseok ke arah ruang musiknya. Sepatunya bergesek perih pada lantai—seperih keadaan hatinya. Levi menjatuhkan diri di kursi kecil pianonya yang sering dimainkan bersama Eren—_

_"…Eren—"_

_Ia berniat mendentingkan lagu bahagia bagi pemilik setengah jiwanya. Namun jari-jemarinya malah menekan tuts dengan berat dan piano itu mendentingkan lagu kematian._

.

.

.

"Menikah denganmu adalah impian terbesarku, Levi."

Levi mendongak, menatap mata hijau yang ia tahu selalu secerah bintang—namun kini redup dan tampak menyedihkan. Ia tidak mampu membuka mulut untuk membalas.

"Aku ingin merayakan pernikahan. Bercengkrama dengan semua teman-teman, memakan kue besar dan tertawa bersama-sama." Eren menarik nafas dalam, "Tadinya aku pikir semuanya sempurna, sebelum aku merasa pusing hebat lalu memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit—"

Eren mulai menangis, "—tapi ternyata aku yang tidak sempurna.

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Levi—"

Mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna. Mereka telah siap untuk menjadi pasangan seumur hidup di dalam restu pemberkatan. Tidak tahan melihat Eren yang tampak begitu menderita—Levi menarik wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan—sama-sama merasakan desau nafas tidak beraturan dan detak jantung terpacu cepat. Air mata Eren menetes, jatuh membasahi pipi pemilik sebelah sayapnya. Waktu seolah berhenti, menciptakan getaran-getaran tak asing yang sering melanda keduanya. Sekeliling mereka menjadi fatamorgana dalam dunia mereka yang sekarang monokrom. Desiran angin dari jendela yang terbuka seperti bisikan melodi. Saling meresapi dan membagi rasa yang sama—

Levi mengecup bibir Eren dengan sangat lembut, seolah takut untuk menyakitinya. Eren membalas ciuman, dan kecupan itu berakhir dengan cumbuan panas. Lengan Eren melingkar di belakang leher Levi, seolah ingin untuk tidak menyisakan sedikit pun jarak diantara mereka. Tangan Levi memeluk pinggang Eren, menarik tubuh itu mendekat, memeluknya sangat erat.

—keduanya begitu takut akan kehilangan, karena mereka tidak bisa terbang dengan sebelah sayap.

.

.

.

Eren terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, menatap pada langit biru di luar jendela. Tersenyum sinis karena merasa semesta sedang mengejeknya. Bagaimana bisa langit begitu cerah dan matahari terik menyengat—disaat suasana hatinya sedang hujan badai?

Kemarin, ia sudah disuntik entah dengan cairan apa. Armin bilang, cairan itu berfungsi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang akan menghujam esok malam—

Ia telah divonis akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh hari. Setiap angka di kalender di meja sebelah ranjangnya sudah penuh dicoreti huruf X besar dengan spidol merah. Di hari terakhir itu, adalah tanggal pernikahannya. Perayaan besar sekali seumur hidup yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya. Pernikahannya dengan Levi yang seharusnya membahagiakan. Di gereja dekat danau mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup-semati. Koridor gereja akan dihiasi bingkai foto pra-wedding dengan beragam tema, juga ada foto-foto lain teman-teman keluarga besar mereka. Alunan musik romantis berdenting dan tawa-tawa anak kecil menjadi lagu pengiring. Mereka akan memotong kue bertema laut idamannya, saling menyuapi sebagai tanda berkat. Dan setiap air mata yang jatuh adalah tanda kebahagiaan.

Seharusnya, ia sedang berbahagia karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Jika saja semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, pagi tadi Eren dan Levi telah direstui oleh pastur dan resmi menjadi pasangan hidup. Namun takdir berkata lain. Dan hari ini—_malam ini_—akan berubah menjadi _hari kematiannya_—

Tamu-tamu yang telah menerima undangan diberi pemberitahuan. Gereja yang menjadi tempat mereka mengikrarkan janji suci batal di sewa.

Tidak ada pernikahan. Semuanya dibatalkan—

Eren menitikkan air mata saat melihat pintu kamarnya di buka. Levi muncul mengenakan jas putih dan membawakan sebuah buket bunga casablanca. Berdiri di samping ranjangnya sambil tersenyum bahagia , merunduk dan mengecup bibirnya lembut lalu mengatakan,

"Ini hari pernikahan kita, Eren. Semuanya sudah menunggu di aula."

—seharusnya, tidak ada pernikahan. Eren terkejut dan terisak saat pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Armin, Jean dan Hanji datang sambil membawa gaun pengantin sutra yang akan ia kenakan.

_"Tahu tidak, Eren? Pada gaun ini, tersimpan kasih sayang kita untukmu."_

.

.

.

Eren menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan kursi roda yang di dorong Armin. Rok besar dari gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya terlihat membuat kursi yang didudukinya menjadi tampak penuh. Di belakang mereka berdua Hanji dan Jean mengikuti. Di sepanjang jalan, tamu-tamu yang dulu diundang hadir mengenakan setelan pakaian formal layaknya ketika pergi ke sebuah pesta seremoni. Eren tidak melihat satu pun wajah sedih yang terlukis pada mereka. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia, dan beberapa menitikkan air mata. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu besar aula, seorang anak kecil menghampiri dan berdiri di depannya. Anak kecil laki-laki seusia lima tahun, berjas hitam dan wajah ceria, menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya. Di tangan mungil itu, ada sebuah buket bunga.

Buket bunga campuran bunga casablanca, bunga daisy dan mawar putih yang dulu ia pilih bersama Levi.

Merasa belum tepat untuk waktunya menangis, Eren menahan rasa haru dengan menerima buket bunganya. Ia membisikkan terima kasih dengan sangat lirih, lalu memberikan gestur agar anak itu mau merunduk ke arah wajahnya. Lalu dengan singkat dan lembut, Eren mengecup kening anak kecil itu. Orang tua dari anak itu memanggil anaknya untuk kembali ke sisi koridor dan Eren tersenyum kepada mereka.

Jean mendahului. Senyum hangat sempat terlukis di wajahnya saat ia menatap Eren, lalu membuka kedua pintu aula itu lebar-lebar. Tampak aula rumah sakit yang cukup besar, dinding dan lantai keramik semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Di dalam ruangan itu, semua orang-orang yang ia kenal berkumpul di sisi kiri dan kanan, sambil memegangi bingkai berisi foto pra-wedding dirinya dan Levi. Di tengah mereka ada sebuah karpet merah, dan di ujungnya adalah sebuah altar kayu berwarna coklat. Di ujung depan kerumunan sebelah kiri, tampak kue idamannya tengah berdiri di atas meja besar bertaplak putih. Jean berdiri di sebelah pintu yang telah terbuka, mempersilahkan sang pengantin—untuk menyusul sang mempelai yang telah berdiri menunggu di depan altar.

Tidak ada jendela-jendela besar dengan pemandangan danau. Tidak ada langit-langit berhias keramik penuh warna. Tidak ada piano berwarna putih gading mendentingkan lagu pernikahan.

Namun, Eren merasa semuanya telah lengkap. Kehadiran orang-orang paling disayanginya dengan senyuman bahagia—hal itu saja cukup untuk membuatnya ikut berbahagia.

Hanji dan Jean ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan keluarga besar dan teman-teman mereka. Armin mendorong kursi roda Eren terus maju ke depan. Memposisikannya menyamping, berhadapan dengan Levi di depan altar, lalu kembali ke sisi kekasihnya dalam kerumunan.

Jangan tanya seberapa besar keinginan Levi untuk mencium bibir Eren dalam balutan gaun pengantin—dan mengikat janji suci sehidup-semati dengan disaksikan oleh semesta. Eren begitu mempesona. Rambut coklat yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat menawan. Wajah manis yang semakin terlihat cantik karena polesan _make up _namun tidak berlebihan. Gaun pengantin dengan lengan rendah tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya—menonjolkan bahu dan leher jenjang yang terekspos—dan semua yang ada pada diri Eren begitu memikat.

Levi memberikan kotak berisi sepasang cincin yang berbeda saat melamar Eren kepada sang Pastur. Keduanya berbagi senyuman paling bahagia. Pastur yang berada di belakang altar mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi di tengah mereka.

"Levi Ackerman, apa kau berjanji melindungi Eren Jaeger, mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, membahagiakannya dalam hidup, dan akan setia kepadanya untuk selamanya?"

Levi menjawab tanpa ada keraguan. "Ya, aku berjanji."

"Eren Jaeger, apa kau menerima Levi Ackerman sebagai suami yang akan melindungimu, mengasihimu, saling menghormati satu sama lain, dan kau akan berjanji untuk setia kepadanya selamanya?"

"Ya, aku menerimanya." Eren menjawabnya lirih, sangat lirih seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Levi berlutut di hadapan Eren, meraih tangan kirinya yang sangat kurus, dan memasangkan cincin emas putih berbentuk segi delapan—yang setiap sisinya dihiasi sebuah berlian—pada jari manis kiri pengantinnya. Levi sempat mengecup punggung tangan itu sekilas. Ia menyerahkan cincin sama dengan ukuran berbeda kepada Eren, menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke dekat kedua tangan pemuda itu. Jemari-jemari Eren bergetar saat memasangkan cincin di jari manis Levi sebagai tanda mereka terikat dalam cinta. Tidak mampu menahan lagi air matanya, Eren turut membawa tangan kasar—yang ia sukai saat mengacak-acak rambutnya—ke hadapan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang.

Levi kembali berdiri, menyudahi ritual pemasangan cincin.

Tersenyum, Pastur itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Levi, lalu kepada Eren. Memberkati sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai, dan sekarang resmi terikat janji suci dalam ikatan pernikahan.

_"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." _ Dan semua hadirin bertepuk tangan. Mengusap air mata haru yang jatuh dari sudut kelopak.

Levi maju selangkah, merunduk sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari pemuda itu. Jemari-jemarinya sempat menyisip sedikit anak rambut ke balik telinga Eren, membelai pipi halusnya, saling menyentuhkan kening dan hidung, menikmati sekian detik hening yang tersedia—lalu mengecup bibir berpoles gincu Eren dengan lembut. Bibir Levi tetap di sana selama beberapa waktu, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang intens—yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Eren. Levi sangat mencintainya—begitu mencintainya hingga ia sangat takut untuk kehilangan akan sosoknya. Karena masing-masing dari mereka adalah malaikat dengan satu sayap, yang hanya bisa terbang ketika saling memeluk satu sama lainnya.

Levi menyudahi ciumannya. Tersenyum sangat tulus kepada Eren. Berdiri menghadap orang-orang yang hadir, dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka sambil menuntun kursi roda Eren.

Cengkraman tangannya pada pegangan kursi roda Eren menguat saat orang-orang terdekat bergantian berdiri di depan Eren untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

Levi menuntun kursi roda Eren sampai kembali ke kamar. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka dihujani dengan tepuk tangan meriah yang dibarengi tetesan air mata.

Ia menggendong tubuh berbalut gaun sutra itu, membaringkannya perlahan di atas ranjang yang entah kapan—sudah ditaburi ratusan kelopak mawar merah. Wangi semerbak bunga menyesakki kamar Eren, meski jendela di samping ranjang terbuka dan menampilkan langit senja oranye kemerahan.

Bisa dibilang, kamar rumah sakit bernomor 95 ini adalah kamar hotel mereka saat _honeymoon—_Levi anggap begitu.

Eren tidak mau melepaskan lengannya saat Levi hendak mengambil kursi untuk duduk. Pria yang lebih tua itu menurut dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Mereka saling menatap. Tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kilauan perih yang tak terbantahkan.

"Levi—" Eren meremas lengan kokoh yang sering mendekapnya erat, "terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih karena kau mau berusaha untuk bersikap romantis saat melamarku. Terima kasih karena tidak membatalkan pernikahan kita. Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Terima kasih—" Eren berhenti saat Levi terlihat seperti mau menangis. "Hei, wajah macam apa itu? Kalau mau menangis ya menangis saja tidak perlu ditahan. Huh. Sampai terakhir pun kau tidak mau meneteskan air mata barang setitik pun untukku, ya?"

Eren cemberut, tersenyum lalu tertawa. Levi memperhatikan wajahnya sedemikian lama, mematrinya dalam pada otak atas sekian banyak ekspresi apapun yang tercipta di wajah manisnya. Seakan ia takut akan melupakan. Seolah ia takut akan tidak bisa melihat lagi ragam ekspresi milik seorang Eren—_Ackerman._

Karena ini adalah saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama. Levi tidak akan membiarkan sedetik pun waktu yang tersisa dengan sia-sia.

"Eren, " panggil Levi, berat. Kontrol diri yang luar biasa masih mampu menahan luapan emosi, "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

"Untuk apa, Levi?"

"Terima kasih karena saat itu kau berada di atap gedung teater. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima pria brengsek sepertiku. Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir di dunia dan berada di sisiku."

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Hening sekali lagi datang, memperdengarkan debaran familiar setiap kali kedua iris mata mereka bertemu pandang. Walaupun tahu bahwa putaran waktu tidak kenal ampunan, mereka menikmati setiap detik yang tersisa. Memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan saat keduanya diberikan. Benggenggaman. Berperlukan. Belaian kecupan, lalu bercumbu mesra. Tidak ada kata waktu yang mendadak asing karena semuanya seperti terhenti. Waktu menjadi fatamorgana, tak lagi bergerak teratur dan dinamis.

Levi memberikan isapan pelan di bibir bawah Eren, sebelum kembali bangkit untuk duduk. Kedua mata masih saling terpaku.

"Apa yang tadi itu sebagai wakil dari ucapan rasa terima kasih lain yang tidak terhitung?" Eren tertawa kecil. Pipi merona atas kelakuan panas mereka barusan.

"Anggap saja begitu. Kau tahu aku ini terlalu kaku."

"Sebenarnya kita tidak perlu saling berterima kasih. Kalau sudah terikat, apapun itu—tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Nak, kau sudah dewasa rupanya."

Eren mendengus, "Aku terlalu cepat dewasa karena berhubungan dengan pria kelewat tua sepertimu. Dasar pedofil."

"Dan kau bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada seorang pedofil. Salahmu sendiri menguarkan feromon yang menarik para pedofil tertarik."

"Ma—mana aku tahu aku punya feromon abnormal seperti itu!" Eren cemberut. Reaksinya membuat Levi tertawa.

"Levi." Panggil Eren.

"Hmm."

"Mainkan musik untukku?" pintanya, sambil melirik pada sebuah gitar akustik tersandarkan di lemari baju sebrang tempat tidur—yang lagi-lagi entah berasal darimana.

Levi menatap gitar akustik _gibson classic_ itu sekilas. "Kenapa kau ini selalu meminta untuk kugombali."

Eren mencoba menahan rasa panas di pipi. "Ralat. Mainkan gitar sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Aku kangen suaramu. Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Giliran Levi yang mendengus, "Hmph. Kau bayar dengan apa konser miniku ini?" tanya Levi seraya berjalan mengambil gitar, lalu kembali ke sisi Eren.

"Err, ciuman?"

"Kita sudah melakukannya tadi." Levi sedikit memetik senar-senar itu sambil menyetem gitarnya.

"Tapi aku sangat ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi."

Levi menoleh, menatap wajah Eren. "Baik, aku yang tentukan kau harus bayar dengan apa setelahnya. Deal?"

Eren tersenyum sumringah. "Deal!"

Senyuman singkat sempat terulas pada wajah dingin Levi. Jemari-jemari mulai memetik melodi dari lantunan lagu romantis—lagu kenangan mereka. Lagu pertama yang ia nyanyikan untuk Eren, di hari ulang tahun anak itu yang ke-18. Ah, bahkan Levi pun masih ingat detil seperti itu, yang biasanya hanya kaum hawa saja yang perduli dengan hal-hal 'pertama kalinya' dalam suatu hubungan.

Lagu yang menjadi titik balik hubungan mereka. Membuat hubungan gantung-aneh-tidak-jelas mereka menjadi pasti dan resmi 'jadian'.

Eren menangis tanpa suara saat sadar lagu apa yang suaminya mainkan.

Levi memetik setiap senar dengan halus, menghasilkan untaian nada-nada merdu. Bibirnya menggumam bersenandung. Tatapannya sesekali bergulir menatap Eren yang meneteskan air mata haru, sedih dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menarik nafas dalam ketika akhirnya tiba untuk bernyanyi—

_"If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today…_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way_

_If you're not mine then why does your heart returns my call_

_If you're not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_._

_I never know what future brings but I know you're here with me now_

_We will make it through and I hope you're the one I share my life with_

_._

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

_._

_If I don't need you then why am I crying now, my babe_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance mean my life_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife_

_._

_I don't know why you're so far away but I know that this much is true_

_We will make it through and I hope you're the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I built my home with_

_I hope my love, you're my life_

_._

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

_._

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

**_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right, you know I can be with you tonight_**

**_You know my heart is by your side_**

**_._**

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms…"_

_._

Di luar, senja sudah hampir habis. Suhu udara mendingin.

Levi menghela nafas setelah konser kecilnya berakhir. Menatap wajah Eren yang merah dan basah. Mendung masih ada pada matanya, memburamkan iris hijau terang kesukaannya.

Levi menyandarkan gitar pada meja kecil samping ranjang. Membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Eren, dan menarik pinggang pemuda itu agar bisa tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Eren. Menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. Mengacak-acak surai coklatnya dengan sayang.

"Cengeng." Ledek Levi dengan senyuman tipis.

Eren malah terisak, "Kau yang curang. Menyanyikan lagu itu lagi di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak mau pergi—"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. " Bisik Levi. "Itu adalah harga yang harus kau bayar setelah konser tadi."

"Meskipun aku mau, " Eren menarik nafas di sela-sela isakan, "kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Eren," panggil pria itu berat. Eren tidak pernah menyaksikan Levi-nya yang selalu kuat bisa tampak begitu rapuh sekarang. "bolehkah aku menyusulmu."

"Tidak—" nafas Eren tercekat, "jangan lakukan hal itu, Levi. Aku akan menjauhimu di alam sana kalau kau sampai melakukannya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Belajarlah untuk hidup tanpa aku di sisimu." Jemari Eren merayap menelusuri setiap inci wajah pria paling dicintainya, "Relakan aku untuk pergi."

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup bersamamu." Levi memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sentuhan terakhir yang diberikan padanya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa ada kau lagi."

"Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan." bibir Eren bergetar, "Bermain musik dan berkeliling dunia sebagai konduktor orkestra. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau selain aku, cintamu adalah musik."

"Masalahnya," Levi kembali membuka mata. Obsidiannya berawan, "Kurasa aku terlalu mencintaimu, Eren Ackerman."

Jemari Eren berhenti tepat pada bibir Levi. Eren menangis lagi. Tangannya berpindah memeluk bahu pria itu untuk mendekat kepadanya. Meminta Levi untuk mendekapnya erat. Meminta untuk tidak melepaskan tubuhnya. Bibir Levi menciumi puncak kepala Eren, tangan bergantian mengelus rambut dan punggung. Memberikan kehangatan. Memberikan rasa tenang. Meyakinkan Eren bahwa ia selalu ada di sisinya. Meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

Di luar, langit sudah gelap tanpa berhias bintang-bintang. Gerimis mengguyur tanah.

Saling berdekapan, Levi masih bisa merasakan dada Eren yang naik turun menyentuh tubuhnya. Eren masih bernafas. Levi sedikit melepas dekapan, masih saling memeluk, namun tidak terlalu erat seperti sebelumnya. Menatapi wajah Eren lagi. Memperhatikan detil pada mata, hidung, kelembutan bibirnya—Levi lamat-lamat mengamati sampai ia merasa tidak akan pernah lupa akan sosoknya.

"Aku bahagia, Levi." Bisik Eren. Sekejap Levi merasa takut karena tidak pernah mendengar suara Eren yang sangat kecil seperti itu—"Aku bahagia karena namaku sudah berubah jadi Eren Ackerman. Aku sudah jadi milikmu, _seutuhnya_. Hari ini, aku sangat bahagia."

Levi meratapi senyum paling indah milik malaikatnya. Ia merunduk dan mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas, tidak mampu berkata apapun untuk membalas.

"Aku sangat bahagia karena aku bisa melihat wajahmu sebelum aku pergi. Keberadaanmu sekarang di sini—hal itu saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Aku sudah bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupku bersamamu, Levi."

Jantung Levi terasa ngilu.

Levi mengusap pipinya. Terkejut karena entah sejak kapan sudah basah. Eren tersenyum, jemari-jemarinya mengusap pipi pucat Levi. Ibu jari mengusap sudut mata pria itu lembut. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu menangis. Dulu aku selalu ingin melihatmu berwajah seperti ini. Tapi sekarang itu membuatku sedih."

Levi menangkap tangan Eren, sedikit meremas tulang berbalut kulit itu. "Eren—"

"Sssh." Eren menyela, kepala menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu. Menurutmu, ketika hati seseorang sudah dimiliki orang lain, dan ketika orang lain itu pergi, apakah hati milik seseorang itu juga ikut terbawa pergi?"

Levi hanya geming.

Eren tidak menunggu jawaban, namun ia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum perih, "Kepalaku agak pusing, Levi."

Levi tahu apa artinya. Ia tahu Eren sudah disuntik agar tidak merasakan sakit. Sisa waktu Eren mungkin hanya beberapa menit lagi. Mungkin hanya beberapa puluh detik lagi—

Tangannya menangkup wajah Eren. Bibir menciumi wajah pemuda itu, tidak melewatkan setiap inci yang ada. Sapuan bulu mata Eren bergetar di dahinya. Nafas Eren mulai agak terengah.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu—"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Levi mengecup kedua mata Eren, "Aku mencintaimu, Eren. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pergi."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi hal terakhir yang aku lihat." Eren tersenyum lemah, mengisyaratkan Levi untuk mendekati bibirnya. Berciuman. Mengirimkan setruman listrik pada setiap indra.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Levi."

Levi berhenti saat dekapan tangan Eren pada pinggangnya melemas. Ia menangis saat Eren menatap matanya. Setiap tatapan itu terasa mencabik-cabik seluruh kulit pada badan. Levi tidak mampu untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Eren menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dadanya tak lagi bergerak naik. Matanya tertutup sempurna. Ia tidak lagi bisa melihat batu permata sewarna zamrud itu menatapnya. Tak lagi bisa mendengar suara berisiknya. Tak lagi bisa tangannya memeluk tubuh itu dan merasakan kelembutan dari bibirnya.

Tak lagi bisa saling mengucapkan kata cinta.

Eren telah berpulang.

Tubuhnya terus mendekap Eren selama yang ia bisa. Levi merasa hampa.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, semua orang yang dikenal berkumpul di gereja dekat danau tempat mereka dulu akan melaksanakan pernikahan.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Eren Ackerman.

Pagi ini sedikit mendung. Jendela-jendela raksasa gereja tampak mengembun. Ratusan kelopak anyelir merah bertebaran di atas lantai kayu. Seorang pria tak dikenal duduk di kursi piano berwarna putih gading dan mendentingkan nada-nada sendu.

Langkah Levi gontai, tidak mengindahkan setiap pasang mata yang menatap sedih ke arahnya. Beberapa orang menahannya, namun ia bersikeras dan menjauhkan segala sentuhan dari tubuhnya. Perlahan, hadirin yang ada mundur dan memberikannya jalan. Langkahnya terseok-seok dan jatuh berlutut di hadapan sebuah peti gaharu berwarna coklat.

Otot-otot pada wajah Levi seketika mati saat menatap wajah pucat Eren di dalamnya. Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama masih terbalut pakaian pernikahan. Sekujur badan Eren tertutupi oleh ratusan bunga matahari yang sebagiannya tersemat sebuah kartu ucapan dari orang-orang terdekat.

Levi mengerahkan kekuatan untuk meniadakan jarak antar wajahnya dan wajah cintanya. Sebuah kecupan terakhir mendarat di atas bibir sewarna _cherry _ranum itu—terasa dingin.

Levi enggan merelakan Eren saat peti itu dibawa pergi dan dikuburkan di halaman belakang gereja. Ia menyaksikan seluruh proses pemakaman dengan tangan-tangan Erwin, Farlan, Grisha dan Hannes menahannya.

Levi terus berada di sana ketika semua orang menghilang. Berlutut di hadapan nisan bertuliskan nama _Eren Ackerman_.

_"Ya. Hatiku ikut terbawa bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali, Eren."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>tamat.<p>

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Eren adalah **From this moment-Shania Twain**. Lagu yang Levi nyanyikan adalah **If you're not the one-Daniel Bedingfield**. From this moment adalah salah satu lagu paling sering dimainkan di acara-acara kawinan. If you're not the one adalah salah satu lagu populer buat nembak pacar atau ngelamar.

Terinspirasi dari sepasang kekasih dari filipina (kalo ga salah) yang wanitanya sakit kanker dan gak akan bisa hidup lama. Kekasihnya bersikeras untuk menikah, dan mereka akhirnya menikah di rumah sakit. Pengantinnya mengucapkan janji suci di atas ranjang beroda. Beberapa jam setelahnya, wanita itu berpulang. Saya nangis sejadi-jadinya waktu nonton beritanya di tivi. Trus kepikiran buat versi riren.

Sebenernya elemen pernikahan yang saya tulis itu berdasarkan pernikahan idaman saya sendiri. Kecuali kuenya—saya juga ga mau patung model duyung. Iya saya nulis ini karena galau pengen cepet-cepet nikah.

Maafin kalau ada kesalahan dan ketidak-akuratan penyakit tumor otak. Penyakit tumor otak itu saya bikin sekenanya—pokoknya intinya Eren sakit tumor otak trus mati satu bulan kemudian. Maaf yang anak kedokteran saya seenaknya aja bikin informasi nggak akurat orz

Levinya OOC dan terlalu romantis? Buat saya sah-sah aja. Ingat cerita ini _Established Romance, _saya cuma nulis bagian puncaknya aja. Saya penganut paham 'kalau sudah cinta siapapun bisa berubah'. Masa Levi gak bisa berubah? ;)

Tinggalkan pesan kesan di kotak bawah, ya.

Salam manis,

Pon.


End file.
